State-of-the-art pressure accumulators have multipart vessel bodies for storage of liquid and/or gaseous media under pressure. For example, WO 2007/085276 A1 discloses a pressure vessel in which the multipart vessel body is constructed of a first plastic shell and a second plastic shell encompassing the first plastic shell. The first plastic shell forming the vessel core is preferably made of polyamide and is formed by a blow molding process. The first shell is reinforced on the outer circumference by a fiber wrapping as a second plastic shell wound onto it from the outside. The reinforced winding is formed of a fiber reinforcement, such as carbon fibers, aramit fibers, glass fibers, drilling fibers, Al2O3 fibers or mixtures thereof, and is embedded in a basic matrix of thermosetting plastics, for example, epoxy resins or phenolic resins or in thermoplastics, for example, in the form of PA12, PA6, PP, etc.
Such pressure vessels made of plastic are characterized by a low structural weight and an extensive insensitivity to negative effects due to corrosive media contacting their inside and/or outside. These advantages require a corresponding manufacturing complexity.